The Ones That Got Away
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: This story has been adopted from PadfootsGirlxxx - The first 14 chapters are her work. Jazmine Bakers has been Best Friends with Kendall Knight and his friends for as long as she can remember. But now they are only remembered as the ones that got away. Based on Katy Perry Song 'The one that got away'. (Summary is also hers). ;) Plz read and review.
1. HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY JASMINE!

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY JASMINE!" I heard my family and friends scream as I rubbed my eyes and sat up it bed.

"Thanks guys" I said smiling and gave them a group hug.

"I'll go make you your favourite breakfast" said Mum as she ushered everyone downstairs. Leaving me and my best friend Kendall alone.

"Happy Birthday Jazzy" whispered Kendall in my ear. He handed be a small purple package. I opened it to find a note. I looked up at him in confusion only to find he wasn't there. I laughed. Kendall always was mysterious. I opened the note to find it written in the secret code we created when we were 11.

44+ 4 + +%4 + ++00 0- 5!5+% + 12

Meet me at the tattoo store on fifth at 12. It read.

I wonder what Kendall had in mind for me today.

I smiled and bounced downstairs where my family was waiting for me.

BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR

Hi my names Jasmine Bakers. I am in year 12 at Blackwood High with my best friends James, Carlos, Logan, Caitlin, Emma, Georgia and Kendall. I have known Kendall since I was born. His Mum and My Mum were best friends in High school. James, Carlos and Logan met Kendall on the hockey team and are inseparable. Emma, Caitlin, Georgia and I met on the cheerleading team. I am 5.4, I have a light tan and brown hair an eyes.

BTR_ BTR_BTR_BTR

I had called the girls over to help me get ready for my day with Kendall.

"JAZ!" squealed Emma rushing over to hug me

"HAPPY B'DAY!" screamed Caitlin running over to join the hug.

"Oh brother" was all Georgia said. We looked at her. After a few moments she gave in. "Oh what the heck!" Hugging all of us.

"Ok J. Its 11 am. This gives us enough time to do hair, make up, nails and choose your outfit!" Catlin listed

"AND... GIVE PRESENTS!" scremed Emma excitedly . She never ran outof energy.

"Ummm... Make up i don't know...' I tried to protest but I had already been attacked by a mass of fabric, hair extentions,nail varnishes and make up brushes.

This was going to be a looooooooooong day

-BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR—BTR-

"The jeans look totally hot on her!" said Caitlin

"No the top was better for her shape!" protested Georgia

"But in this dress she looks better!" said Emma

"Why dosen't she just wear short shorts, a cute top and chunky jewelery?" I asked trying to compromise.

"Nah!" They all said in synchrony before returning to their previous arguement.

"Guys!" No reply

"GEORGIE? EMMA? CAITLIN!" I screamed trying to catch their attention. I was pulling my hair out on the inside. If I really pulled my hair out I would be bald and would have ruined the neatly styled hair the girls spent half an hour on.

"WHAT!" They screamed again in synchrony. I tried my best not to laugh.

"This is my birthday and I'm ment to be on fifth avenue in 10 minutes so let me choose my own outfit!" I said in a calm tone. The girls looked at the clock screamed and began to push me out the door. I giggled.

"Have a great time!" said Caitlin smiling at me poking her head out the door.

"Yeah! What she said!" screamed Emma. Poking her head out underneath Caitlin's. She had had way to much sugar today.

"Don't do anything stupid." Said Georgia managing a smirk. What does she mean by stupid. The other girls looked at me with intrest. Oh God! I could feel two dark red patches appearing on my cheeks.

"Ok **BYE!" ** I cried before walking of mortified. The girls giggled before heading back into the appartment. They were so embarrassing!


	2. The Best Birthday Ever

Jasmine's POV

I jumped into my small red car and headed to fifth avenue.

I arrived outside the tattoo parlour at 12:06. To find Kendall leaning aginst the wall. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a green plaid t-shirt, black hightops and his signature grey beanie. Man did he look hot.

Ok. Confession time. I have had a crush of Kendork for ever. But I am only a friend to him. I can't ruin our friendship for my own selfish reasons. So I would have to, as my Dad would say, "Suck it up Princess." I missed Dad...

Kendall came over and opened my car door for me.

"Sorry I'm late, Cat,Em and Georgie..." I tried to appologise but was interrupted by Kendall

"They attacked you with make up and pink clothes and wouldn't let you go. Its fine. I get it. I actually expected you'd get here later." He said smiling. He had one of those smiles that you couldn't help but smile back at. So I gave in.

"Soo... Kendork. What surprizes do you have for me today?" I asked.

"Well, You know how I've wanted to get a tattoo since I was like 8," He began

"Yeah.." I said gesturing for him to continue.

"Well, I was looking to get one and I was going through the options and found one I wanted to get..."

I interupted again "And..."

"I want to get it with you. Don't worry its nothing giant. But it will mean alot" He said reasuring me with another smile. I smiled back at him confidentally.

"Let's do this"

BTR_ BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR_BTR

Within the hour Kendall and I came out of the tattoo studio comparing the heart shaped tattoo's on our wrist.

"Forever' I muttered under my breath reading the inscription inside the heart. Kendall smiled at me.

"Because we have been and always will be friends forver" I smiled at the meaning. It was so true. Nothing in the world could tear me and Kendall apart now.

"Soo... Where to know" He asked. I shrugged in reply. I didn't really care. I was spending my 18th birthday with my best friend with whom I will always be connected. He laughed.

"How about some icecream?" suggested Kendall

"Sure! They have a new flavour called bubblegum. Its supposedly better then choc-chip" I told him

"Nothing could be better then choc-chip" He protested as we linked arms.

"Well I think Vanillia beats choc-chip." I said beaming at him

"It doesn't"

"Hate to break it to you honey" I said sweetly " But it does"

"Nu huh"

"Ya huh"

"Na Huh"

"Ya huh"

By the time we had reached Isabella's Ice creams store we were in fits of laughter. Kendall excused himself before running into the store only to come out moments later with a vanilla cone with sprinkles and a choc-chip with extra choc-chips. We spent the day hanging out at the beach. We ate our cones while dipping our feet in the cool blue water. The we couldn't resist any longer and began to start a splash war. We came home hours later hand in hand still laughing. The Best Birthday ever!


	3. Hockey Rage

JAZMINE'S POV

The next day was Monday.

The freedom of the weekend had dissapeared.

Kendall was a year older then me so he finnished school already.

Lucky Him.

I sat through 6 hours of lessons before I went to the tryouts for the girls field hockey team. I was never really into any sport other then cheerleading. But the boys like ice hockey so how different could field hockey be?

We had barely began warm ups before the sprinklers came on. I stared in the direction of the water system only to find four boys I new to well. THEY HAD RUINED MY HAIR! AND MY TRY OUT! No that I was really interested in hockey in the first place. But MY HAIR!

"GET THEM!" I screamed as I lead a mass of dripping wet girls armed with hockey sticks chasing four guilty boys. I stopped when they reached they alley. I didn't really want to beat up my best friends. But the others did. The boys were cornered and looked terrified. They saw me in the corner and a hopeful look crossed their faces.

"You ruined my hair!" I shouted at them.

They all looked appologetic.

Esspecially James. He knew what it was like to have people ruin your perfectly neat hair.

"You play field hockey?" was the most intellegent thing Logan could ask.

I sighed. They were impossible.

I walked away.

But I could still hear the pleading cries and screams of the boys.

Then it stopped.

I stuck my head around the wall to see what had happened.

"TIME OUT!" screamed Kendall.

What was his plan.

"Carlos give James the helmet."

"WHY?" whined Carlos

" We have to protect the face" was Kendall's reply.

AWWW!

He was always so thoughtfull and kind.

James put the helmet on his hair covering his face.

I would remind him he would end up with helmet hair but I don't think it is the right time.

"I love you guys" said James

"Time in" said Kendall shrugging his sholders.

I saw the angry field hockey girls attack the boys with their hockey sticks.

OWWW..

I really don't want to be in those boys shoes right now.

Maybe I should rethink this whole field hockey thing...


End file.
